Moncton Blue Eagles
Overview "Aigles Bleus" ("Blue Eagles" in English) is the name of the sports teams of the University of Moncton located in Moncton, New Brunswick. They are members of the Atlantic University Sport (AUS) conference and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). History The U de M is New Brunswick's French language university. Founded on June 19, 1963, the modern Université de Moncton is the result of the merger of three colleges: Collège Saint-Joseph (Memramcook, 1864), Collège du Sacré-Cœur (Caraquet, 1899 then Bathurst, 1915), and Collège Saint-Louis (Edmundston, 1946). Moncton joined the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA) hockey league in 1964-65. The conference changed names in 1968-69 to the Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA), in 1973-74 to the Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA), and finally in 1998-99 to the present AUS. External links: :Official Site :Official Site in Google Translate :Moncton Blue Eagles women's ice hockey 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'MIAA 1964-65 to 1967-68' NOTES: *''There were some 4 point games from 1962-63 to 1964-65.'' 'AIAA/AUAA years with ties 1968-69 to 1996-97' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1973-74, North and South.'' *''Two divisions in 1979-80, East and West.'' *''Two divisions in 1980-81 to 1981-82 and 1985-86 to 1996-97, Kelly and MacAdam.'' 'AUAA/AUA years with ties and OT losses 1997-98 to 2005-06' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1997-98 to 1999-00, Kelly and MacAdam.'' *''One division format from 2000-01 onwards.'' *''From 1997-98 to 2001-02 overtime losses were also included in the loss column.'' 'AUA years without ties 2006-07 to present' Commemorations University Cup Tournaments *1976 University Cup *1978 University Cup *1980 University Cup *1981 University Cup *1982 University Cup *1983 University Cup *1986 University Cup *1989 University Cup *1990 University Cup *1995 University Cup *1999 University Cup *2005 University Cup *2007 University Cup *2008 University Cup *2012 University Cup Championships *AUAA - 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1986, 1989, 1990, 1995 *AUS - 1999, 2005, 2007 *University Cup - 1981, 1982, 1990, 1995 Pictures Alternate Logos Links Participating Universities *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies Formerly Participating Universities *St. Thomas Tommies *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Beothuks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College - now part of Dalhousie *Prince of Wales College - now part of UPEI *St. Dunstan's Saints - now part of UPEI *Collège Saint-Joseph aka St. Joseph's University - now part of Moncton *University of King's College Blue Devils Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *U Sports (formerly CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page *Intercollegiate Hockey League and Sumner Cup *Hewson Cup *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies - pdf *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Atlantic University Hockey